


Juste Un Instant

by TheBlackWook



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Post-Affaire Protheroe, Spoilers, Swalice
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackWook/pseuds/TheBlackWook
Summary: Alice ressasse la perte de son amitié avec Damien avant qu'elle ne soit découverte par le commissaire Laurence. | Post Affaire Protheroe (Spoilers pour L'enlèvement du petit Bruno Zennefort, Cheval Pâle et L'affaire Protheroe)





	Juste Un Instant

**Author's Note:**

> Je dédie cette fic à ma chère tortue-souris sur tumblr qui est toute mimi et ma fidèle partenaire de la Team Swalice.

Alice se sentait misérable. Ces dernières semaines, la journaliste avait eu l'impression de prendre dix ans d'un coup. D'abord, elle avait dû prétendre que le commissaire était mort pour le bien d'une enquête. Elle lâcha un rictus à cette pensée. Elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle aurait été enfin débarrassée de cet homme détestable, odieux, méprisable – elle ne manquait pas de qualificatifs – mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que la vérité était tout autre. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, elle avait fini par se faire à Laurence, même à l'apprécier quand il ne lui jetait pas une remarque bien sentie en pleine figure. 

Ensuite, on avait tenté de l'assassiner et une fois encore, pour clore une affaire et démanteler tout un réseau criminel. Cette fois-là, elle avait bien cru qu'elle finirait par y rester. Comme il était ironique de constater qu'elle aurait pu mourir chez Laurence. Et puis, aujourd'hui, c'était Damien qui l'avait laissé. Elle avait été heureuse de le revoir, de pouvoir l'aider comme ils se l'étaient jurés des années auparavant, au détour d'une nuit, tous deux hors de leur dortoir à l'orphelinat. Un moment de panique. C'est tout ce que cela avait été : un simple moment de panique. Mais ça avait suffit à blesser Damien et le faire partir, comme étaient partis tous les autres avant lui. Alice avait l'impression qu'elle n'était pas faite pour garder ses amis, que tôt ou tard, tous ceux qu'elle aimait finirait par partir, soit de leur propre chef, soit parce qu'elle les aurait blessé. 

_"Mais nous sommes tes amis Alice."_

Les mots de Marlène résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Après le regard noir de Damien, il avait semblé plus simple à Alice de ne pas donner raison à la jolie blonde. La reporter s'était dit qu'en affirmant que Marlène et Laurence n'étaient pas ses amis, pas comme Damien l'avait été par exemple, elle finirait par se convaincre que c'était la vérité et que cela lui éviterait d'énièmes larmes quand ils finiraient par partir. Cela avait semblé comme la plus saine des décisions pour Alice. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, savait à quel point la pétillante secrétaire s'en trouverait blessée. La rouquine avait regretté sa décision à l'instant même où elle avait vu le regard triste de son amie en réaction à ses paroles. Les mots du commissaire se rappelèrent alors à elle, et même plus que ses mots, c'était surtout son comportement qui était toujours aussi vif dans sa mémoire. Cette façon qu'il avait de jouer avec elle, de lui faire croire, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il était capable de compassion, ou simplement qu'ils pouvaient se comprendre, pour ensuite tout faire partir en fumée l'instant d'après en lui assénant une remarque assassine ou en proposant de partager un verre avec Marlène sans l'inclure, un acte tout aussi assassin pour Alice. Il était tout ce qu'elle détestait chez un homme : arrogant, égoïste, odieux, tombeur, et la liste était encore longue. Et pourtant… Aujourd'hui Alice ne pouvait plus imaginer sa vie sans le commissaire, sans le voir et le faire devenir chèvre en ne l'écoutant jamais, en l'enquiquinant. Mais à quoi bon ? Le commissaire ne lui avait jamais rien témoigné d'autres que de la condescendance, des réflexions et de l'exaspération. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était loin de faire l'unanimité chez la gente masculine, qu'elle dérangeait plus qu'autre chose. Un soupir.

Alice regarda la bière qui lui faisait face sur la table. Elle était à peine entamée. La jeune femme avait pensé noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool mais elle n'en avait plus envie. A cet instant, elle n'avait plus envie de rien. Elle déposa un billet sur la table et partit. Son pas était rapide, mais elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle se rendait. Ce dont elle était sûre c'est que ses yeux la démangeait et manquaient de trahir sa détresse en public. Elle ne devait pas laisser faire ça, ne pouvait pas. Elle était Alice Avril, féministe, dure à cuire, celle qui se battait tous les jours pour qu'on reconnaisse son travail, ses qualités, non pas en tant que femme, mais en tant qu'être humain, sans préjugés ni sexisme. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas s'offrir le risque que quelqu'un de sa connaissance la reconnaisse et la voit dans cet état.  
Elle erra dans les rues lilloises pendant un temps interminable, si long que le soleil s'était couché et que la nuit avait étendu son manteau sombre sur la ville. Alice ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, continuant sa route. Elle ne se souvenait pas où mais quelque part sur le chemin elle avait perdu sa bataille et quelques larmes s'étaient échappées de ses yeux : elle s'empressa de sécher les retardataires qui descendaient sur ses joues, mais des renforts humides semblaient arriver en nombre.  
Après encore un moment, ses jambes se dérobèrent lorsqu'elle heurta une poubelle qu'elle n'avait pas vue. Elle tomba, s'écorchant les genoux sur le bitume, déchirant son pantalon à cet endroit, et resta là, par terre, laissant libre cours à son chagrin dans la rue déserte à cette heure. C'était sans compter l'arrivée soudaine d'une paire de phare d'une certaine voiture rouge qu'Alice aurait pu reconnaître entre milles. C'était bien sa chance. Malgré tout ses espoirs, la voiture stoppa net quand elle éclaira la jeune femme et Laurence en sortit aussitôt.

"Je crois rêver…" Pesta-t-il dans sa barbe "Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes ici, à deux pas de chez moi ?"

Alice releva la tête, surprise de se trouver si près de l'appartement du commissaire; elle n'avait même pas reconnu les rues. 

"Ah…" Fit-elle simplement, sa voix lointaine. "J'ai pas fais gaffe." Elle renifla avant de relever la tête vers l'homme en face d'elle.

C'est là qu'il constata son état déplorable et immédiatement, il sentit une gêne dans sa poitrine, presque une inquiétude.

"Vo-vous allez bien Alice ?" Demanda-t-il peu à l'aise dans le domaine du réconfort. "Vous êtes blessée ?" Il venait de remarquer les genoux d'Alice.

La journaliste eu un sourire triste, presque amer. Laurence ne l'appelait pas souvent par son prénom et elle aimait toujours l'effet que cela faisait avec sa voix. Elle renifla encore une fois et passa une main sur ses yeux.

"C-ça va." Mentit-elle, la voix quelque peu tremblante.

Le commissaire ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Oui, il arrivait à Alice de se laisser emporter par ses émotions, c'était déjà arrivé, mais de cette manière, jamais encore il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il resta silencieux encore un moment, ne sachant pas comment réagir. 

"Bon vous n'allez quand même pas passer la nuit ici. Venez." Fit-il résolu et lui prit le bras. 

Alice manqua de tomber, avec ses jambes fatigués et lourdes.

"Ressaisissez-vous, je ne vais pas vous porter." Aboya-t-il presque avant de se radoucir. "Là, accrochez-vous à mon bras."

Il avait enroulé le bras d'Alice autour du sien, rajoutant la main de son autre bras pour être sûr qu'elle ne tombe pas de nouveau. Il la mena jusqu'à son appartement, après la montée des escaliers qui s'étaient révélé être une épreuve dans l'état d'Alice. Une fois à l'intérieur du chic intérieur, Laurence fit asseoir la jeune femme sur le canapé et alla chercher de quoi désinfecter ses plaies. Il s'accroupit et appliqua méthodiquement la lotion. Il n'avait aucun mot de réconfort, aucune parole bienveillante, il n'était que silence. Mais c'était peut-être tout aussi mieux, Alice n'avait pas grand-chose à dire de toute façon. Dès qu'elle se sentirait, elle s'en irait et retournerait dans la solitude de son appartement miteux. C'est à ce moment que le ventre d'Alice se fit entendre, plus fort que d'habitude.

"Est-ce que vous avez mangé au moins ?" 

"Et bah…" Commença-t-elle sans poursuivre

"Avril, nom d'un chien ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est votre Damien encore ? C'est lui qui vous a mis dans cet état minable ?" S'exaspéra-t-il et haussant la voix.

"De toute façon, vous comprenez jamais rien… Figurez-vous que je suis un être humain moi. Perdre un ami ça ne fait jamais plaisir. Quoique je ne sois même pas sûre que vous sachiez seulement ce que ça veut dire."

Rousse et brun se regardèrent avec intensité, les yeux remplis de colère et de reproches. Alice fut la première à baisser les yeux et à s'excuser mollement, d'une petite voix.

"Et bien, si vous en venez même à vous excuser, c'est que ça ne va vraiment pas fort." 

Il avait essayé de détendre l'atmosphère mais visiblement c'était raté, car la journaliste n'eut aucune réaction, toujours perdue dans son étude profonde du parquet. Il n'en rajouta pas et alla dans la cuisine afin de préparer quelque chose pour Alice. Du riz et une pièce de veau, voilà ce qu'il allait lui cuisiner. Il avait initialement prévue de se garder la viande pour lui, un petit plaisir qu'il s'octroyait de temps à autres, mais Alice en avait plus besoin que lui. Tandis qu'il mettait en route le repas, il jeta un coup d'œil à la reporter : elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, presque prise dans une sorte de transe. Il lui tendit un verre d'eau avant d'ajouter :

"Allez vous laver Avril." Elle leva la tête, ses yeux différents, presque reconnaissants. Il ne su pas pourquoi mais il se sentit obligé de poursuivre "Je ne tiens pas à ce que mon appartement empeste."

La tête de la jeune femme s'abaissa de nouveau, le regard comme déçu. Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la salle de bain, il soupira. C'était plus fort que lui, presque comme un mécanisme de défense. A la moindre gentillesse, il se voyait contraint d'ajouter une réflexion désobligeante, comme pour se protéger, comme pour cacher le fait qu'il se faisait du souci, qu'il en avait quelque chose à faire. Il alla lui chercher un de ses pyjamas, avant de surveiller le repas.

Elle revint dans le salon une dizaine de minutes plus tard, dans un ensemble bien trop grand et large pour elle, mais ce n'était pas déplaisant à voir. Alice avait déjà dormi chez le commissaire, ce n'était pas une vue nouvelle, mais elle donnait toujours à Swan un peu de baume au cœur, sans véritablement savoir pourquoi.  
Alice reprit place sur le canapé, le visage rafraichi mais le regard toujours vide d'expression. Son hôte retourna auprès d'elle.

"Y a-t-il… Y a-t-il quelque chose que je peux faire."

Alice eut un sourire amer, bien qu'elle resta silencieuse et ne répondit rien. Ne sachant que faire, Laurence posa sa main sur l'épaule de la rouquine.

"Ca va aller Avril. Vous… Ca va aller."

Il retourna s'affairer devant les fourneaux. Quand tout fut cuit et prêt il le lui signifia et poussa sa chaise vers la table quand elle fut assise. Il prit place en face, la regardant manger, et même dévorer son repas. Après plusieurs secondes, Alice remarqua que le regard du commissaire était fixé sur elle et elle arrêta de se goinfrer.

"Quoi ?" Fit-elle la bouche à moitié pleine. 

Laurence s'adossa à sa chaise pour toute réponse avec un sourire en coin qu'il était difficile d'apercevoir. Elle prit sur elle afin d'avaler le contenu de son assiette plus lentement.

"Au fait, vous mangez pas ?" Demanda Alice 

"J'ai déjà mangé."

La jeune femme s'arrêta net et regarda son hôte avec de grands yeux. Swan Laurence, le commissaire impitoyable, lui avait préparé à manger, rien que pour elle ? Surtout, un véritable repas avec de la viande d'un bon boucher. 

"Vous…. Vous avez fait la cuisine rien que pour moi ?" Sa voix trahissait sa surprise.

"Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser mourir de faim, et vu votre état, je n'avais pas vraiment confiance en vous, si je vous avais ramené chez vous, toute seule."

"Vous vous faîtes du souci pour moi ?" Les yeux de la journaliste étaient encore plus ronds qu'avant.

"Quoique vous pouvez en dire, Marlène a raison. Vous me pourrissez déjà assez la vie comme ça, ce n'est pas en plus pour que j'ai vos dérives sur la conscience."

Alice termina son repas en silence, mais un léger sourire, à peine perceptible, décorait son visage qui s'en trouvait soudain un peu plus lumineux.

 

Plus tard, alors que Laurence terminait de préparer son lit pour Alice, cette dernière entra dans la pièce, la fatigue certaine sur ses traits. 

"J'ai un coup de barre d'un coup." Fit-elle tout en baillant.

Le commissaire lui indiqua le lit qui était prêt et ramena la couette jusqu'à ses épaules. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce pour passer une nouvelle nuit sur son canapé, la main d'Alice le retint.

"Dîtes, vous voulez pas rester un peu ?" Fit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible, les yeux presque fermés.

Swan soupira et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

"Nan, pas là…" Un autre bâillement. "Là." Fit-elle en tapant mollement sa main sur le côté inoccupé du grand lit. 

Il eut un air de panique pendant plusieurs secondes avant de s'exécuter. Il prit place et la jeune femme se tourna de son côté. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un temps qui leur parut interminable, si bien que Laurence pensait que la journaliste s'était endormie.

"Je suis désolée… Pour ce que j'ai dit au poste cet après-midi." Souffla-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

"Vo-vous étiez en état de choc, ce n'est rien."

"Non. J'aurais pas dû, même avec ce qui s'est passé." Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre. "C'est juste… C'est juste que j'ai l'habitude des gens qui partent maintenant. Et…" 

Nouvelle pause. Swan la regardait, attendant qu'elle poursuive. Jamais elle ne s'était confié de cette façon, et sûrement pas à lui.

"Et, j'me suis dit que si j'arrivais à me convaincre que vous êtes pas mes amis, ça ferait moins mal quand j'aurais réussi à vous faire partir vous aussi."

Le commissaire ne savait pas du tout quoi lui répondre. Son enquiquineuse se dévoilait, lui faisait part d'une angoisse qu'elle n'avait peut-être même pas confessé à personne. Instinctivement, Swan prit délicatement la main d'Alice dans la sienne.

"Vous n'êtes pas toute seule, Alice. Marlène et moi, nous sommes là. _Je_ suis là. C'est à ça que servent les vrais amis."

" _Vous_ êtes là pour moi ?"

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit, ne me le faîte pas regretter."

Alice eut un soupir de contentement avant qu'un sourire ne vienne gracier son visage. Elle s'approcha du commissaire et enroula ses bras autour de son abdomen, tout en collant sa tête contre son épaule. La panique reprit Swan avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'il n'étende son bras pour amener la tête d'Alice sur son torse, tandis que sa main traçait des petits cercles dans le dos de la jeune femme.

"Merci Laurence. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit Alice."

"J'aime bien quand vous dîtes Alice."

Elle s'endormit rapidement après leur échange mais Swan resta éveillé plus longtemps ne sachant s'il devait rester ou bien partir, comme son cerveau le lui répétait depuis un moment. Fatigué de cette lutte intérieure, il ferma les yeux et sombra presque aussitôt. Une nuit. Juste pour une nuit il mettrait la raison de côté et apprécierait ce moment privilégié. Demain, il serait encore temps de reconstruire ses murs de défense et prétendre que rien n'était arrivé. Mais cette nuit, il pouvait se permettre de faire comme si lui et Alice partageaient plus que leurs chamailleries quasi quotidiennes.


End file.
